RoseXScorpios
by TheAmazingAngelinBlack
Summary: Rose and Scorpios were always meant to be  even though they do have lots of downsides enjoy
1. leave me alone

I am a girl with brilliant fiery hair and deep green eyes i was sitting on a train called the Hogwarts express In the window I saw a marble skinned boy with brown hair, I recognised him his name was Scorpio, He didn't look anything like his parents apart from his clashing skin. All I knew about him was when I saw him I got butterflies "can I sit here?" he asked

I tried to say "No" remembering what dad had told her '_Beat him in every test__' _but when I tried saying it I said "yes!" I got out Hogwarts: a history it went-on about the history of Hogwarts, it sounded like the way my dad described the ghost teacher (of whom I couldn't remember the name of) it didn't help getting rid of me thoughts of the boy going "excuse me" I got sick of it and shouted "what?" he didn't shrink back like my cousins did!

"What is your name" the boy asked,

"Rose Weasley" I replied the sweet trolley lady came I got some sweets but when I tried to pay Scorpio gave the lady the money "we're paying together" he winked at me (argh) I think he was trying to wow me. I decided to write a poem about the train:

_the seats are red the ride is bumpy on the hill…_

by the time I had finished we were at Hogwarts Scorpio said "see you in the grand hall" I felt a bit like running and grabbing his hand (dad wouldn't be pleased) James and Albus came running up to me, James (showing off as ever) told me to go to the tall man and that he is called Hagrid I spotted Scorpio and felt less wanting to go, but I did.

* * *

><p>please leave a comment and if i have missed a word out tell me.P.S I know Scorpios is ment to have blonde hair ;)<p> 


	2. sorting oh and I fell in the river

I stood in the grand hall soaked head to toe with water, (I fell in the lake.) Everyone looked at me, I felt my ears go red. I really hoped to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family but I wouldn't mind being in ravenclaw but slythrin would mean death, so my heart thundered when the hat got placed on my red hair the sorting hat said (in my head!) "hmmmm brains you have got but bravery also hmmmmm you could do well in slythrin hmmmm" I thought not slytherin the hat said "oh I will just go with RAVENCLAW" I opened my eyes with the ravenclaw table cheering I couldn't help a grin grow on my face as my cousins said merrily "go on rosy brainy head." When it was Scorpio's go It took a long time finally he was put in Gryffindor! Dad won't be happy at all. One thing on my mind was why were the big plates empty? My question was soon answered when the plates filled with food, how could I be so stupid. I ate so much that I couldn't eat any more, I was looking at the ground when I saw a brightly coloured sock I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket, finally dinner was finished I was on the way to the common room when I saw a house elf wearing an identical brightly coloured sock so I asked the house elf If it was his he looked at me with big eyes "yes, do I know you"

"No" he looked odd with a tea cosy on his head I shook my head and laugh what a funny creature I got in because of the doorknobs riddle it was easy! The room was big and airy covered in blue and books I climbed into a four poster bed with blue covers and had an undisturbed night.


	3. basilisk

I was in potions with Gryffindor and we had a seating plan girl and boy Gryffindor and ravenclaw. I was sat next to Scorpio throughout the lesson he tried talking to me I got irritated. Professor Bane shout (he can't talk because a hex was put on him)"how do you make a draught of dead" I put my hand up before Scorpios "The ingredients needed are wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, Sloth brain, and the juice of a sopophorous should be crushed with the dull edge of a silver knife, to get more juice from it.

The potion should resemble a smooth, black currant-coloured liquid at the halfway stage; it should then turn a light shade of lilac, and then clear as water, after you stir the potion counter-clockwise seven times. However, stirring the potion counter-clockwise seven times and clockwise once, has apparently a much stronger effect." Everyone had their mouths open I just grinned. The teacher gave me 10 points for ravenclaw. For Homework we got write down all the potions you know easy. I went to the Owlery and I saw Scorpios his hair wasn't slicked back anymore it was scruffy, "hi" I said He answered "hi" then I saw a shiny object I touched it then the floor went down we were pushed into the opening by the wall me and Scorpios were in deep shock he held out his hand I took it he whispered" where are we"

"Under the Owlery" I whispered back it was cold and scary he held my hand I didn't object. Then I heard something slither on the floor I saw a mirror on the floor I kicked it over for safety. Scorpio tried to look at what it was but I smacked his hand. I caught a glimpse of a scaly tail I knew then it was a Basilisk. Picked up a knife (I kept in my shoe don't ask why) and threw it luckily I got it in one of his eyes so then I saw a sword and did the same missing so I used the summoning charm "_Accio_ sword" and this time I got it in its eye I told Scorpio to turn around

"How do we kill it asked Scorpio?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know"

"It's going to kill us"

"It might not"

"Yes it will!"

I spotted a switch "Accio sword" the sword came flying out of the basilisks' eye I threw it at the switch and the sword pushed it. "RUN!" I screamed at the top of my voice we got out and back into the Owlery "maybe I shouldn't touch anything that I don't know what they are"

"Maybe" he shouted "maybe" I ran all the way back to the common room, and that was are first adventure.


	4. I can walk!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters only the plot.

* * *

><p>Scorpios and I never talked to each over unless it was absolutely necessary, like in potions when we discuss where to meet at night. It began to get colder and snow was falling on the day we had are next adventure, I was sitting in the library reading a book on magical creatures I stopped at a chapter declaring CHIMAERA: the Chimaera had three heads - lion, goat, and snake .Its body is also mixed having the front part of a lion, middle of a goat, and snake for a tail. It breathes fire and enjoys setting fires .grade A. How to kill : with anything lead ; it sounded interesting just then Scorpios burst in and whispered in a come on was "I found a secret passage"<p>

"Where" I asked quietly

"Come on I'll show you" as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Soon he came to a halt and he let go of my hand, unwillingly (good thing to, as everyone was making fun of us holding hands.) we were facing a wall "Scorpios, Why are we facing a wall"

"you'll see" he said as he anxiously looked around, I stood there a weird feeling came over me I went into a daydream but I can't remember it, I came out of it to a proud Scorpio, (Scorpio is my nickname for Scorpios) "look, I've done it!"

"How did you do it?"

"No time now" as he pulled me in the passage.

"I can walk you know" he stayed silent "have you been in here, yet?"

"No" we stayed silent until we got to the end of the tunnel. At the tunnel there was a creature that looked terrible "what do they not keep in this school"

"Anything that's not a grade A" In front of us we saw a Chimaera, Oh why me. I remembered what the book said can be killed with anything lead, Of course I thought as I reached into my school bag and got my lead pencil (don't ask how I got lead) and threw it at the beast, and so it died and so did we get a den "hey Rosie" I blushed "how about this could be are den"

"That's a brilliant idea"

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE<p> 


	5. Scorpios I think we cant be friends

disclaimer: i do not own anything but the plot ( not even Becca)

* * *

><p>Scorpio and I spent most of our time together laughing and playing in the den. One day he turned on me, I was walking down the corridor and I saw Scorpios and a group of boys, I went to say hi to him when his friends (who were slythrin because the rivalry isn't there anymore) sneered "there's the mudbloods daughter"<p>

"I heard redheads have a terrible anger" one slythrin

"Really" they laughed I felt my face go hot I was so furious so I punched Scorpios (because he looked like the leader and he was in front of me) on the nose I think it broke, "blimey, Rose" he said as he went to the hospital wing. I turned around to walk off something wet fell on my chin I realised it was because I was crying; I was thinking how could he do this to me. Becca my best friend always knows when I was sad she also was the only person who for knew my feelings Scorpios. I told her what happened she comforted me. Later that day we had potions I was sitting next to Scorpios I gave him a sour look he shrunk into his chair. He asked "why did you-"

"I don't want to hear it Scorpios" we sat there in silence the whole lesson when the bell went I rushed out the door when I was about to go to my common room Scorpios grabbed me "sorry, I'm sorry Rose." He asked me with an apologetic tone, I looked him in the eye "can we be friends again"

"No, no we can't, I wasn't allowed in the first place, you're a, Malfoy" he looked hurt he was about to say something but I sped off.

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


End file.
